


West 7 - 'Good' Times

by GfromB



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Episode: s01e04 Atari, Extended Scene, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GfromB/pseuds/GfromB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>West 7 were at their doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West 7 - 'Good' Times

**Author's Note:**

> A 12 Monkeys one shot for the 12 Monkeys Theme Week from April 6-10, 2015; Day 2 – What Day Is It?, Extended scene from 1x04 'Atari'.
> 
> This scene takes place when Cole and Ramse walk up to the roof after Jones told Whitley he should take them with him. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The TV show '12 Monkeys' and it's characters belong to the Syfy Channel, Atlas Entertainment, Terry Matalas and Travis Fickett. I do not own anything and do not make any money by writing this story.

Ramse led the way to the roof. Whitley was not far behind them. He could see the looks the military man gave his brother. Something must have happened between them. „What's up with you and Whitley, huh?“ he asked. „What? Nothing. You know how it is,“ was his friend's response. „Doesn't look like nothing.“ „Leave it!“ Ramse said in a forceful tone. „Okay, okay...“ Cole got it. This tone was enough to make him back off. During their time on the outside he knew when to take a step back.

„How is Cassie?“ Cole took the binoculars that his friend handed to him and checked the perimeter. West 7 were almost here. „Right before I splintered, she was asking me all kinds of questions. Where I was born, what my life's like back here, that kind of thing.“ Ramse kept asking: „What'd you tell her?“ Cole told him: „What is there to tell?“ „Come on. Aren't you gonna tell her about your best friend? Guy who devours blonds for dinner?“ Cole sniffed: „Elena wasn't blond.“ „Elena was a whole different thing, man.“ Elena was another scav they met a few years before they joined the facility. Ramse started a relationship with her that lasted for some time. He wanted her to come with them when they decided it was time to leave the area but she didn't show up at the agreed spot. Ramse never saw her again after that. He was still hurting over it today.

Cole understood how having a woman in your life, then losing her and never knowing why could make you bitter. When he met Max at West 7 his life became better. This life was not much but he had his girl. He was reluctant at first about the scavenging but it was part of being in this group. Max made it easier. She had lived this life for many years and he thought he could do it with her. Little by little he lost the reluctance for hurting people and even killing. What made him realize what he had become, was Deacon asking him to kill his friend. A friend he knew from the orphanage when he was five years old. A friend, no, a brother with whom he had been through so much. What brought him to his senses was the fact that he actually went into Ramse's tent with a gun in hand ready to do it. His brother's argumentation made sense. His lack of fighting shifted something in Cole's heart. He decided that that was the moment where they had to leave. This was the straw that broke the camels back. They had to leave West 7. He still felt regret about leaving Max at the camp and she most likely felt the same kind of bitterness Ramse felt towards Elena. 

„I know. I think you'd like Cassie though. She reminds me of you... always waving her moral compass around,“ Cole told Ramse who had to grin: „Is she waving yours?“ He chuckled at that: „No. Thanks for asking.“

Whitley approached from behind. „Perimeter guards spotted a vehicle headed this way... couple miles out. Said it was packing some armor.“ Cole said: „Sounds like them.“ „Secure the doors,“ ordered Whitley. Cole loaded his weapon and turned to Ramse: „Got your boogie shoes on?“ „Size 11s,“ his brother replied. „Let's bring back some memories,“ Cole declared as they went downstairs.

The end


End file.
